


Pulling Through

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bo finds his love is only stronger in crisis.





	Pulling Through

**Pulling Through**  
  
Bo admired the strength she maintained even as their son showed very little improvement; his heart, heavy with the guilt that he had somehow failed them, would not allow him to dream or even ask for a second chance.  
  
Every day, through the glass, he watched as she stroked their son’s hair and spoke to him like they were engaged in an endless conversation.   
  
He managed to hold on because of his love for them, and his renewed respect for his wife who had no ‘give’ in her DNA – she would will her son back to life, if need be.


End file.
